The Mystery of School
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Sekolah itu tercap sekolah sangat angker, semakin lama cap horror itu menghilang, namun mulai muncul dari saat itu. Natsu dan Lucy salah seorang yang ada disana, kejadian itu terjadi saat mereka masuk asrama itu. Sekolah itu telah merenggut banyak nyawa. Banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Mereka akan berjuang agar tak ada lagi korban, apa pun yang terjadi. RnR Onegai!


**A/N : HUAAA HALLO ****_MINNA-SAN_**** KETEMU LAGI DENGAN AKIKO YANG ANEH INI! Yosh sebelumnya, Akiko mau minta maaf karena fic lain blom dilanjutin TwT... ****_Honto ni Gomennasai... _****kalau gitu gak usah lama-lama lagi...**

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

**_*SRETT!*_**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"_Mi-minna_..." sebuah air keluar dari pelupuk mata seorang gadis yang melihat adegan teman-temannya dibunuh secara tragis, cairan kental berwarna merah yang kita sebut darah mengalir segar dari tubuh teman-temannya yang sudah terpisah-pisah itu.

"Matilah kau..." ucap seorang gadis mungil yang badannya sudah berlumuran darah akibat membunuh itu, tangannya memegang sebuah pisau dapur yang sudah terlumuri oleh darah, gadis kecil itu terus berjalan kearah seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis tadi, perempuan itu hanya berjalan mundur hingga ia terpojok dan jatuh terduduk, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di badannya, ia gemetaran melihat gadis kecil berjalan kearahnya.

Tap... tap... tap...

Gadis kecil itu berhenti berjalan saat ia sudah benar-benar berada di depan perempuan itu, ia pun mengarahkan pisau itu tepat di mata kanan perempuan itu, sedangkan perempuan itu masih menangis dan bergemetar tanpa suara.

**_*Sreettt!*_**

"KYAAAAA!"

Gadis itu mencabut pisaunya, sedangkan perempuan itu memegang matanya yang benar-benar sudah tertusuk, perempuan itu menangis namun kali ini bersuara tidak tahan menahan rasa sakit dari tusukan yang baru diberikan gadis mungil tersebut, gadis mungil yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi menampakan muka sedih.

"Berisik..." Ucap gadis mungil itu dan memotong kepala perempuan yang berada di depannya dengan pisau itu.

**_*Sreettt!*_**

**xXx The Mystery of School xXx**

* * *

**_The Mystery of School  
_**

**_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima_**

**_Natsu & Lucy  
_**

**_Mystery & Horror  
_**

**_By Akiko Nagato_**

**_Warning! : Genrenya bukan hanya Mystery dan Horror, gaje, abal, jelek, typo, feelnya kadang gak kerasa lebih sering sih gak kerasa, dll._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : Prolog_**

**_;:-'Normal POV'-:;_**

"La... La... La~" gadis pirang itu bersenandung sambil membawa tas yang lumayan berat untuk menginap di sekolahnya, sesampainya ia berhenti dengan wajah kaget karena didepan sekolahnya yang bernama Fairy Tail Academy terdapat banyak mobil polisi, akhirnya gadis pirang yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu berjalan kedepan sekolahnya yang sebenarnya sudah ramai.

"Eh itu Luce! Luce! Sini LUCE!" teriak temannya Lucy Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy pun berjalan kearah Natsu yang ternyata dibelakangnya banyak teman-temannya, mari author sebutkan satu-satu namanya. Erza Scarlet sang titania ketua ketertiban, Gray Fullbuster si pervert, Wendy Marvell si anak kecil yang masih muda tapi cerdas, Levy McGarden si kutubuku, Gaajel Redfox si pencinta besi, Juvia Lockser si gadis air, lalu tiga Strauss bersaudara, Jellal Fernandes sang ketua osis, dan mungkin hanya segitu sisanya mungkin sudah ada di banyak kerumunan.

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada mobil polisi? Dan kenapa semua pada berkumpul disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Disana katanya terjadi pembunuhan, tapi mayat korban dan pelaku tidak ditemukan yang ditemukan hanya sebuah pisau berlumuran darah, polisi sekarang sedang mencari mayatnya namun katanya sudah di cari kemana pun tetapi tidak ada, sebentar lagi kita akan masuk, jika sekolahnya benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa lagi." Jawab Jellal.

**_"PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN BAGI PARA MURID YANG SUDAH SIAP-SIAP UNTUK MENGINAP DISEKOLAH SILAHKAN MASUK!" _**seru guru lewat speaker.

Dan semua polisi pergi karena disana benar-benar tak ada satu pun mayat, setelah polisi sudah pergi, sekarang giliran para murid-murid masuk ke kawasan sekolah besar itu.

**_;:-'Lucy POV'-:;_**

Pembunuhan... ke-kenapa harus pembunuhan, kenapa tidak pencurian atau apa saja... apa aku pulang saja y- BUAGHHH...

"I-itai..." ringisku.

"Luce... kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Natsu dengan volume lumayan besar.

"_Go-gomen_ tadi aku melamun..." jawabku.

"Memang kenapa, kau takut hantu ya...?" tanya Natsu.

"Ti-tidak kok! Mana mungkin aku takut!" jawabku dengan suara lantang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsu memastikan.

"Te-tentu saja _BAKA!_" jawabku lagi.

"Kikikikiki..." su-suara siapa itu.

"GYAAAA!" teriakku sambil memeluk Natsu, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa ternyata yang menakuti adalah Gray, cih... awas kau Gray!

"Ju-juvia juga ingin memeluk... Gray-_sama_!" kata Juvia sambil melompat lalu memeluk Gray, alhasil Gray kehilangan keseimbangan dan yeah! Dewi fortune sedang berpihak padaku! Rasakanlah sakitnya Gray.

Saat aku sedang dilanda bahagia Natsu menoelku dan memberi isyarat untuk melepaskannya, aku pun melepaskannya dengan bekas rona merah dipipiku.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Erza.

Kami semua masuk kedalam sekolah dengan tujuan aula, hari ini ada camping di sekolah untuk kamarnya disekolah ini terdapat asrama yang memang tidak pernah dipakai, menurutku asrama tersebut masih bagus hanya saja kurang perawatan, mungkin karena tak ada yang mau kesana, bahkan taman disekitarnya sungguh sepi. Bahkan terlihat dari jendela aula yang besar. Sebuah suara mulai berbicara, suara Mavis _sensei _guru paling awet muda.

**_;:-'Normal POV'-:;_**

"_MINNAA! OHAYOU!" _kata Mavis Vermillion.

"_OHAYOUUU SENSEII!_" seru semua murid kompak.

Semua tampak bahagia karena guru berbadan kecil tersebut, yah Mavis cukup popular disitu karena wajahnya imut seperti anak kecil namun dia orang yang cerdas dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan guru-guru lain.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan GAMES! Jadi kalian semua menaruh semua barang di asrama, asramanya sudah bernama jadi kalian tidak akan pusing! Selamat datang di asrama FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY!" kata Mavis.

_'Akhirnya dimulai!' _kata Mavis dalam hati sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**xXx The Mystery of School xXx**

"Jadi kalian harus berlari sejauh 1000 meter dengan dikejar oleh zombie dibelakang dan di tempat selanjutnya, jika bendera yang kalian pegang diambil oleh zombie hingga habis kalian akan tereleminasi! MENGERTI!" seru Mavis.

"MENGERTI!" jawab semuanya.

1... 2... 3... **_*PRITTT!* _**sebuah peluit berbunyi menandakan semua peserta yang ikut harus berlari atau akan dimakan oleh para-para zombie, satu orang mewakili satu kelas dan yang mewakili kelas Lucy adalah Natsu.

Natsu mulai berlari dengan kecepatan inhuman sambil memegangi benderanya dengan erat, hingga ada kelinci pun kelincinya terbang entah kemana, rumput-rumput berterbangan kemana-mana, para zombie-zombie yang mau mengejar malah berputar 360 derajat.

Dan tinggal 500 meter lagi maka Natsu akan... me-

"YEAY AKU MENANG!" seru perempuan gemuk yang iwww... banyak lemaknya, sedangkan Natsu hanya jaws drop karena ia terkalahkan oleh wanita gemuk penuh lemak, yang ternyata jago lari tapi gak kurus-kurus.

Akhirnya Natsu melanjutkan larinya dan menjadi juara ke-2, sesampainya teman-temannya langsung sweatdrop melihat Natsu terkalahkan oleh wanita gemuk ukuran XXXXXMMLL (Reader's : EMANGNYA BAJU APA ADA UKURANNYA SEGALA!), oke abaikan pesan diatas.

"Natsu..." kata Lucy.

"Eh iya apa Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Kerja bagus!" kata Lucy dengan muka datar sambil menepuk kepala Natsu layaknya anak kecil.

Sedangkan Natsu hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti, dan beberapa menit kemudian dimulai permainan baru yaitu Drama setiap kelas akan memperlihatkan drama kelas mereka masing-masing dan kelas Lucy mendapat giliran ke 5 yaitu ke terakhir mari kita lihat yang pertama.

**_Romeo and Cinderella_**

**Peran :**

**Lucy : Cinderella atau Yuki**

**Natsu : Romeo atau Ren**

**Erza : Lilia atau Ibu dari Cinderella**

**Jellal : Kyosuke atau Ayah dari Romeo**

**xXx The Mystery of School xXx**

**_;:-'Yuki POV'-:;_**

Bisa kurasakan badanku yang menggigil kedinginan, sekarang aku berada dikamarku yang begitu luas, aku terus memandang keluar jendela berharap ia datang, aku tidak kisah cinta ini seperti cerita cinderella walau aku tau ini sungguh mirip, aku tidak mau dia melanggar janjinya. Sebuah kristal cair keluar dari pelupuk mataku, aku benar-benar tak kuat, aku begitu menyukainya menyukai Ren... tapi ayah dan ibu tak pernah menyetujui hubungan kami, akhirnya Ren selalu datang kerumahku pada tengah malam, aku sudah menunggunya tapi ini sudah benar-benar lewat dari tengah malam.

Kriettt... bisa kudengar suara pintu terbuka, aku menolehkan wajahku kearah pintu dan terlihat ayah yang berdiri di depan, ayah berbicara dengan suara yang lumayan keras padaku

"Ikut ayah!" aku hanya menuruti kata ayahku, aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat aku dan ayah berjalan tak ada diantara kami yang membuka pembicaraan, ayah menghentikan langkahnya di ruang tamu, disana bisa kulihat ibu duduk dengan muka serius, kupikir ini masalah yang akan dibicarakan secara serius.

"Yuki... duduklah ibu dan ayah mau berbicara sesuatu..." ucap ibu dengan suara lantang, aku hanya menurutinya dan ayah juga duduk.

"Apa kau masih bertemu Ren? Apa kau masih mencintainya? Ibu ingin kau jawab dengan jujur!" kata ibu.

"Tidak aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya, aku sudah tak mencintainya menyukainya pun tidak..." jawabku bohong.

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini...!" seru ibu dan keluarlah penjaga bersama Ren disana, mataku membulat.

"Re-Ren..." aku menundukan kepalaku tak terasa cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk mataku lagi.

"Jika kau benar-benar tak menyukainya, ibu akan membunuhnya besok..." ucap ibu.

"Ti-TIDAK! Jangan pernah bunuh Ren kumohon Ibu..." kataku sambil bersujud.

"Tentu Ibu tak akan membunuhnya, dia akan menjadi calon suamimu, apa Ibu terlalu berlebihan mengujimu..." kata ibu sambil tersenyum, sekarang aku tersenyum bahagia sedangkan Ren yang sudah berada di depanku mengulurkan tangannya, aku menerima uluran itu.

"Jadi semua ini hanya sandiwara?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" jawab ibu.

Aku pun tersenyum bahagia sambil menangis kupikir sekarang dan seterusnya akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

**_-The End-_**

**_;:-'Normal POV'-:;_**

***Prok... Prokk... Prokkk...* **semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah bersorak-sorak karena cerita tersebut memang singkat dan tentu mereka berbeda pendapat, para pemain dan yang lainnya pergi ke asrama mereka masing-masing karena sudah sore, mari kita lihat keadaan Lucy sekarang.

"Huaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Hah sepertinya aku harus mandi" Lucy pun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk dan pakaiannya, ia menanggalkan bajunya dan berendam dengan air hangat, sudah sekitar 30 menit Lucy berendam, ia menyelesaikan acara berendamnya dan mengenakan baju, sudah tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berjalan, sekarang sudah malam.

Lucy keluar dari kamarnya, dan mukanya menampakan ketidaksukaan terhadap sesuatu.

"Bau... amis... darah... apa... yang terjadi..." kata Lucy dia menelusuri kamar asramanya namun tak ada apa-apa, saat ia melihat ke lemari pakaian, terdapat gadis berbandana yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Le-Levy... hiks... hiks... MINNAAA!" teriak Lucy dan Erza membuka pintu dengan kasar berlari kearah Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Erza.

"Levy... Levy... hiks..."

"Levy kenapa?" kata Erza sambil mendekat matanya membulat melihat Levy yang berlumuran darah tak bernyawa, Erza segera mengggendong Levy dan membawanya ke bawah memberi tau semua murid dan akhirnya Levy dimakamkan di belakang asrama, karena tak ada alat yang bisa menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Levy... kuharap kau bahagia..." kata Lucy sambil kembali ke asrama, Lucy pergi mencuci muka namun seketika semua lampu asrama mati.

Lucy berjalan kesana-kemari mencari senter.

**_;:-'Lucy POV'-:;_**

Tadi aku menaruh senter disini... ugh apa ini... ini ta-tangan orang!

"_Onee_-_san... _mencari senter?" tanya seseorang.

Tangan itu begitu kecil namun dia menusuk tanganku dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

"KYAAA!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin berharap ada yang mendengar.

***Cetak!* **lampu menyala walau tak terang namun ada sedikit cahaya yang bisa kulihat dari lampu tersebut, lampu itu berkedap-kedip hingga membuatku susah melihat, sebab aku merasakan seseorang didepanku, tanganku masih terasa sakit karena insiden tadi.

Lucy berlari keluar kamar mandi namun disana tak ada teman-temannya, ia berlari keluar terdapat perempuan mengenakan kimono, rambut hitam panjang perempuan itu terurai, wajahnya pucat namun cantik. Mata Lucy membulat melihat perempuan itu menatap kearahnya mata hijau redup milik perempuan itu terlihat menatap Lucy dengan sedih, perempuan itu berjalan kearah Lucy sedangkan Lucy hanya terdiam di tempat dengan badannya yang sudah bergemetar ketakutan.

Sekarang perempuan itu sudah berdiri didepan Lucy.

"Namaku Yuuki, siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Eh... namaku Lu-Lucy..." jawab Lucy.

Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya membelai rambut Lucy dan satu kata yang ia ucapkan saat itu. "Indah..."

"Terima kasih..." kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan tersebut menjadi sedih setelah melihat tangan Lucy.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu...?" tanya perempuan itu pada Lucy.

"Oh tanganku, tadi ada anak kecil di kamar mandi yang melukai tanganku dengan kukunya..." kata Lucy sambil menunduk.

"Anak itu... dia kan yang melukaimu..." kata perempuan itu.

"Anak kecil... aku tidak hafal wajahnya tapi aku yakin dia memang anak kecil..." ucap Lucy.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan semuanya... tapi... ikutlah denganku aku akan mengobati tanganmu terlebih dahulu..." kata perempuan itu sambil berjalan.

Lucy hanya mengikuti kata perempuan itu, mereka pergi ke gudang tepat di lantai 1 asrama, di gudang tersebut ada sebuah tangga tua, mereka turun kebawah tangga tersebut, disana banyak sekali mayat yang masih utuh atau bisa kita sebut diawetkan, mayat itu terpajang disebuah lemari kaca di sepanjang jalannya dan salah satu yang membuatnya kaget adalah Levy, temannya disana terpajang.

"LEVY!" seru Lucy, ia berlari kearah Levy.

Perempuan itu tersentak dan berbalik kearah Lucy, wajah perempuan itu menampakan kesedihan yang mendalam tak percaya bahwa diantara semua mayat terdapat temannya.

"Itu temanmu ya..." kata perempuan itu

Lucy hanya megangguk sambil melihat sahabatnya yang ada disana.

"Maaf... aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya..." kata perempuan itu lagi.

"_Iie..._ itu semua bukan salahmu..." ucap Lucy.

"Kalau begitu ayo... biar kuobati tanganmu itu..."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, dan sampai disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, ruangan itu berbau obat-obatan yang sungguh sangat menyengat disana juga ada peti, dan lemari besar dengan banyak laci dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Perempuan itu mengambil beberapa obat dan mengobati tangan Lucy.

"Kau tahu... anak kecil yang telah melukaimu... itu adalah raja disini... ia telah menyebabkan banyak korban..." ucap perempuan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu..." ucap perempuan itu lagi.

"Ja-jadi kau ha-ha-hantu..." kata Lucy.

"Yaa... bisa dibilang begitu, tapi kau tak usah takut aku tak akan pernah melukaimu... aku ingin menghentikan semuanya agar korban tak menjadi banyak lagi... apa kau mau membantuku...?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Hanya saja ada satu syarat... kau tak boleh berteman dan berhubungan dengan manusia lagi untuk selamanya... maka dari itu... jadilah temanku Lucy Heartfilia..."

_**-To Be Continue-**_

* * *

**A/N : _Minna-san _gimana blom kerasa ya horror dan mysterynya TwT sou... yosh review ne, apa ceritanya garing? Jelek? Atau apa pun, saya menerima kritik dan saran anda ^^  
**

**Jadi apakah jawaban Lucy? Apa iya menerima atau tidak?**

**Mind to Reviews?**


End file.
